ben_10_omniverse_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Amped Out
This is the fifteenth episode of Dan 10. Summary An enemy known as The Drainer emerges from his realm looking for an alien known as Ra'ad. Then comes face-to-face with the group and hiding in Dan's omnitrix causes Dan to get locked into his newest alien..... Episode The episode opens uo to a mechanical sphere surrounded in dark energy. Then an explosion happens on the sphere called the Darkstar. The camera shows a white and light blue hovering jellyfish flying away from a figure that has a machine in the center of his chest with long tube-like horns on his head with a brown torn robe and sandals. The character brings out a light blue tube staff emitting energy with a tube attached to the figures machine along with two towers holding energy as well. Jellyfish: You're not getting me Drainer!!! The Drainer: I beg to differ, Ra'ad! (The Drainer blasts a energy bolt but Ra'ad turns intagible and fires a stream of electricity from his tentacles but The Drainer spins his staff absorbing it and reveals to plugs extending from his cranium firing the electrical blast knocking Ra'ad off the Darkstar.) Give up, Ra'ad! Ra'ad: Can't you just give up! (Ra'ad's tentacles stretch electrocuting the machine overloading it defeating The Drainer.) Ra'ad flies away to Earth. End Scene Dan is watching Pokemon on T.V. deeply absorbed. Ash: Pokeball Go! (He throws a pokeball at Muk and catches it.) Riiiiiing Dan: Hello! Marina, on the phone: Your not going to believe this but remember that Malware character you told us about. Dan: Yeeeah! Marina: Well he's here! Raaaaagh! Marina: Hurry! Dan: On my way! (Dan hangs up and turns into Terraspin.) Terraspin! (He flies away.) Malware is got Chris on the ground while Heatblast is throwing fireballs at Malware not having an effect. While CC is neck deep in Malware's body. CC: HELP TENNYSON! Terraspin lands and spins creating a whirlwing knocking Malware back into a crate freeing Chris and CC. Malware: Tennyson. Terraspin: Malware??? Eew! Your uglier than ever! Malware blasts him with his ray but Heatblast jumps in front creating a fire shield blocking the attack. Malware: When will you know you cannot defeat me! Heatblast: BTW I never give up 'till an adversary is defeated! Marina is throwing rocks at Malware, irritating him. While Humungousaur stomps on him. Humungousaur: Take that you psychopathic Upgrade! (Humungousaur begins getting covered in Malware.) AHHHH!!! Marina: DAN! Tempestus! '''(A stream of water hits the pieces of Malware washing them off of Humungousaur.) Chris absorbs wood and morphs his hands into hammers bashing Malware hard while CC fires fire at him not effecting him at all. Heatblast: Already tried that CC! CC: Okay then how about this! (CC is creating an entire cage of blue fire causing Jay and Dan to revert and Chris lose his wooden coating. Marina creates a magenta barrier around the boys and an explosion happens causing CC to faint and Malware disappeared.) Did he just go- Dan: Supernova! Yeah! Marina: Guys we have to get him to a hospital! Dan: Just bring him home! (Marina and Dan both carried him to his house.) '''End Scene Ra'ad is surfing through electrical lines, causing them to spark with blue electricity. And ends up in Dan's house at night, everyone's asleep. He quietly makes it to Dan's room and causing the Omnitrix to spark. Dan wakes up and turns into Jetray. Jetray: Jet-(whispering) Jetray. (He fire neroshock blasts at Ra'ad causing him to fall into the pool after being knocked outside, Ra'ad electrocutes himself. Jetray swims into the pull grabbing him and pulling him on land and reverts.) Later in Dan's garage the gang look at Ra'ad sternly. CC: What do you want?! Ra'ad:.....Need...hiding....pleeeaasse. (He faints. After Ra'ad wakes up they continue their conversation.) Dan: Why? Ra'ad: THE DRAINER!!! The Drainer is the one I'm hiding from! Don't you children know who he is? Jay, fiddiling with his watch: Never heard of him dude! Ra'ad, scoffs: Of course the childish heroes are to young to ever hear about such an abundant villain! Jay: OH YEAH! Marina, holds Jay back: Don't let him intimidate you! Dan: Let's cut to the cheese, you want us to hide you? Ra'ad nods and phases into the omnitrix causing it to spark. Dan: AHHH! (He begins gaining tentacles instead of hands and his body becomes covered in water with a white squishy surrounding forming around the water and white lightning bolts. When he's done transforming he looks like Ra'ad except he has the Omnitrix on the chin of his face.) AmpFibian!!! Get out of there! Ra'ad: I won't and you can't make me! AmpFibian tries to revert but doesn't. Then a spaceship lands and The Drainer emerges from it. The Drainer: Pity Ra'ad you didn't count on me tracking you! (He runs up to Dan's garage and punches Chris and throws CC out of his way and fires energy blasts at Marina and Jay causing them to retreat. AmpFibian fires a lighting bolt but The Drainer knocks it away and begins absorbing energy from AmpFibian causing the towers to charge up but Metal Chris knocks him off of him.) Chris: Change back! AmpFibian: Can't! (He fires a lightning bolt on the ground electrocuting The Drainer. Then Chris slide tackles The Drainer and CC creates a fire harness around The Drainer restraining him.) Marina and Jay run over. Jay: Jellyfish guy is this your man! Ra'ad inside the Omnitrix: Yes that is and the name is Ra'ad! (He manipulates AmpFibian into charging at the group with electricity surrounding him but the gang move out of the way just in time.) Chris: Dude what is your problem! Marina: (gasps) I think Ra'ad can control AmpFibian being inside the watch! Jay turns into Fasttrack running at AmpFibian but AmpFibian knocks him away. Fasttrack: Okay that worked better in my head! (Fasttrack rubs his head.) Chris is trying to hold AmpFibian down but as soon as Chris loses his coating AmpFibian electrocutes him. Marina creates a bubble around him. Marina: Someone needs a time-out! (AmpFibian phases through it.) Fasttrack: This guy is like an arsenal! (Fasttrack pushes the car towards AmpFibian but again he phases through it and fires and electric blast Fasttrack dodges then turns into a giant red and white giant with a fin oh his head, he's about 100 feet tall.) WAY BIG!!!!! Marina, flabbergasted: That's one WAY BIG alien! Waybig fires a light blue cosmic ray at AmpFibian who counters with an electric blast but the ray overcomes it knocking AmpFibian back then Waybig steps on him but he electrocutes him causing him to fall back. Waybig then picks AmpFibian up and squeezes him then a green flash occurs then Waybig lets go causing Ra'ad and Dan to fall to the ground. Waybig reverts. Dan: Finally! (Sees the omnitrix is timed out.) Aww man! Ra'ad fires a bolt but Dan dodges. The Drainer then charges at them knocking Chris and CC into eachother and fires an energy blast at Marina and Jay causing them to retreat to the side. Dan slaps down the watch gaining a shell then his fingers morph into pincers and his legs become crab legs and his head becomes his entire body. After he's done transforming he's a crustacean like alien with spikes on his cranium and cheeks a black and green clothing stripe running down the top of his head with crab legs and pincers with a green and white belt with the symbol on it. Crustacean Alien: Brainstorm!!! (He opens up the flap on his head revealing a giant purple brain.) Marina: Gross! Brainstorm: In your state of opinion you believe my brain is excruciatingly grotesque but it is the source that amplifies my abilities! (He fires several lightning bolts from his brain at The Drainer electrocuting him. Then fires a powerful lightning bolt from his brain stunning him but The Drainer throws his staff knocking him over then stabs Brainstorm with his staff training him.) The Drainer: I don't need that imbolent Ra'ad when I can absorb this Cerebrocrustacean's electricity! Hahahah!! Ra'ad then appears firing an electric blast at his machine on his back stunning him. Then Brainstorm turns into AmpFibian firing an electric bolt at the machine on his chest electrocuting him causing the machines to explode. AmpFibian reverts. Dan: Thanks Ra'ad your a pal! Ra'ad: Your welcome! (He flies off as the galactic police carry of The Drainer.) Galactic Officer: Thanks kids for capturing The Drainer! He's been absorbing energy of aliens for years! End Scene The camera zooms into a warehouse showing the Highbreed and a few DNAliens inputting data on their computers on Dan and Jay's aliens. Showing pictures of Gravattack, Swampfire, Humungousaur, Ball Weevil, Brainstorm, Armodrillo, Jetray, Shocksquatch, Heatblast, Fasttrack and a few others. DNAlien 1: We have been inputting more and more of the boys' aliens. Highbreed: Very good! Soon we will take over the Earth and rid these pests from this era! This is the end of season 2 episode 5. Hope you enjoyed it :) Characters Dan Tennyson Jay Tennyson Marina Tealiton Chris Levin CC Takaishi Galactic Officers Villains The Drainer (First Appearance, main villain of this episode) Malware Highbreed (cameo) DNAliens (cameo) Neutral Ra'ad (First Appearance) Aliens Used By Dan Terraspin Humungousaur AmpFibian (First Appearance, 2x) Brainstorm (First Appearance) Aliens Used By Jay Heatblast (Offscreen transformation) Fasttrack Waybig (First Appearance) Spells Used Skadiggeteth Metalarka Trivia .The show Pokemon first appeared in this series the episode he watched was Sparks Fly for Magnemite .Dan gets stuck in an alien form yet again .Malware appears again .It has been revealed that the DNAliens watch all of Dan and Jay's battles to download info on their aliens